So This Is Paradise
by Jul-chan84
Summary: Sometimes digging through a trunk for clothing can lead to feelings of nostalgia. Memories of an old highschool sweet heart fills her mind with happy yet sad memories. Mrs. Higurashi thinks back onto her past and the high school love she lost long ago.


Disclaimer: As a personal rule, I like to make it perfectly clear that I do not own Inuyasha or any of the show/manga's characters. Rumiko Takahashi does and she is the genius behind them. I only take credit for my imagination that I summoned to make this fic possible. Thank you.

So This Is Paradise

Prologue: The Jacket

Nidori Higurashi had just finished doing the laundry and was putting it it's proper place. She had finished putting her father's and son's clothing away and was just now putting away what her daughter had worn when she last visited. Her older daughter, Kagome, was currently away on one of her grand adventures and would be sure to appreciate clean clothing upon her return. Nidori knew not where her daughter would go or what she did, but whatever and wherever it was she had no illusions of her daughter's safety. She knew that her daughter was in danger every time she would go to that far off place in time. Blood stains on her clothing told it's tale whenever she washed them, and it would frighten her every time she came across the stains. Yet, she knew that her daughter had a great destiny and knew that she would not be able to keep her from fulfilling it. If Kagome was not meant to jump through ancient wells and travel back in time, then she would not have the ability to do so and would be home where it was safe. All Nidori could do was make sure that her daughter had all that she would need when she returned and left again. Her support was the best she could do as well as her prayers that her daughter be kept safe. Of course deep down, she knew that her daughter was well protected. A certain silver haired young man with cute pointed dog ears would make sure of that. Giving her daughter's room one last look before turning out the lights, Nidori sent a silent prayer that her daughter would remain safe and then closed the door.

She finally made it to her room to put away her summer clothing for autumn had arrived in full force with the shedding of colorful leaves and cool winds. Pulling out a trunk, she began to search for some clothes that would have been suitable for the crisp weather outdoors, but she paused when she came across a certain article of clothing. Carefully picking it up, her thumbs caressed the woolen fabric. It was a jacket that someone she had known a long time ago used to wear all the time…His jacket. It had been his favorite back in high school, for he wore it all the time weather it was winter or summer. His thinking was that it would make him seem cool, that if he wasn't 'cool' then he wouldn't need to wear the jacket. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered rolling her eyes at such a statement. It had been so long since this jacket had been last worn, how did it ever manage to wind up with her clothing? Then she remembered, Kagome had borrowed it after her jacket had ripped last winter. She must have placed it with her mother's clothing by mistake. Nidori held it up and buried her face into it to inhale the smell on it. After so many years, it still had his scent. A painful longing arose within her as she hugged the material closer to her. The scent had brought back many memories of when she used to snuggle against the owner to get warm on cold winter nights and the girlish delight she felt the day he allowed her to wear it and the many envious stares from her female classmates as she walked through the halls with him by her side and arm around her shoulder. It also brought up painful memories of when she had to say goodbye.

She stood up from her crouched position near the trunk to try it on and it still fit her the way it used to when she was younger. It sagged and swallowed her up all the while enveloping her within his scent. It was almost as if he were there with her. She stuck her small hands into the larger pockets, but pulled one out with a golden chain hanging from it. Attached to the chain was a small frame that contained a black and white picture of the two of them that had been taken in an old photo booth. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered the day they had their photos done. Their old pictures were filled with silly faces and weird poses, the one that had been framed was the only picture out of many that came out right. She had her head on his shoulder smiling at the camera as she clung to his side, his arm had been around her and a large smile was on his face as he smiled into the camera. Many flashbacks appeared in her mind as she thought about those days she had spent with him. Only in memories could she turn back time.

Note: I know, one of my shortest chapters ever. As you can tell from the tone of this fic, it is about Kagome's mother feeling a bit nostalgic about a high school sweetie. I was watching the third movie and was inspired by the scene where Kagome was about to go back to fish Inuyasha out of trouble and her mother was sticking a flashlight in her back pack. It was a beautiful show of support from her family. Can never find a fan fiction with this idea, at least I never found one. If I continue this, the next chapter will portray Ms. Higurashi as I imagine she was like when she was a girl in high school and we will meet this dashing young man that she is having so many sad memories for.

I've been busy writing three other fics. Eternity's Passing: Kaede's Tale is one then there is my Tenchi Muyo fanfic, The Day of the Angels, then I had started on Rurouni Kenshin fic. I know, busy busy! Let me know what you think so far and I might continue… tenth reviewer gets a cookie Thanks for taking the time to read my drabble.

Jul-chan


End file.
